


Journal of Knives-In-Head

by aroandroid



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary, Gen, Journal, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroandroid/pseuds/aroandroid
Summary: The journal of my Argonian Dovahkiin, Knives-In-Head, as he first escapes near-death twice in one day, to building up a reputation and power in the Holds, to his adventures throughout the wilds of Skyrim. Author spoiler: Knives-In-Head WILL one day dispose of Ulfric and the Stormcloaks.There are occasionally swears, but nothing too foul aside from the occasional F-bomb. But really, you're on a fanfic site. You've seen worse.This work updates, at minimum, once a month and only once I've completed an in-game month. That is the only kind of consistency I can promise. This will also continue into perpetuity, much like the game itself. Or until I've gotten rid of Ulfric. Who knows; not me.--In retrospect, I should have named him in the Argonian language, but I don't really care. He got lotsa spikes coming out of his head.





	1. Last Seed, 4E 201

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow Knives-In-Head's adventure via my twitter @luxicaltric as I post from my Switch gamefiles. That is my general-use twitter, so there's BotW content and personal postings there as well. Or you can skip all that jive and follow me at my skyrim twitter, @InolaDragonborn, as my Khajiit Dovahkiin, Inola.

**Last Seed, 4E 201**

 

??, ?? of Last Seed, 4E 201 

It’s been five days since I first awoke on a carriage, shackled, with a few lowlife nords along for the ride. I don’t know why I was there, they said I wasn’t on the list, whatever that was, but they were going to execute me anyways! I only escaped death because of a huge black dragon, but then almost died in the destruction of Helgen.

I was helped by an Imperial officer and instructed to see his uncle or whomever in riverwood, but I said fuck that and wound up in Whiterun. It’s a nice city, even if the rich folk are very snobby and no one likes you. Bunch of racists there though, it’s very grin-and-bear-it there. The Jarl welcomed me and the news I bore of Helgen; it’s nice that he wasn’t rude to me. Even has a Dunmer for a bodyguard! She’s stern, but kind.

I was told to speak with the castle mage, and I did, but I forget what he told me. It’s in my quest journal somewhere. I have a quest journal! So many people need MY help, it’s ridiculous. No wonder the nords and other humans are in a civil war. They’re so helpless. They must fight just to feel a sense of having power and agency.

Anyways, I left Whiterun and immediately hired a carriage to take me to Riften. It’s a very nice lakeside town in the woods of The Rift. I am trying to buy a house there, but it’s proving difficult. I found out about a place called The Ratway, and i’ve been staying there with the rest of the beggars and riff-raff when I can’t afford a bed at the Bee And Barb inn. It’s run by a nice Argonian couple (well, soon to be a couple. Talen-Jei asked me to help him get some flawless amethysts for a ring, since he’s stuck with running an inn). Keerava seems kinda hostile, so I try not to pester her every night for a bed.

 

 

??, ?? of Last Seed, 4E 201 

I met a man named Brynjolf, he’s the one who told me about the Ratway. Somehow he convinced me to help with a crime! He had me plant an Argonian jeweler’s ring on a fellow merchant, all because of some slight he committed against some group he’s part of, called the Thieves Guild. And after nearly dying at the hands of other beggars in the Ratway, I finally made it to this underground pub. Some sort of front for the group, I suppose. I hear more voices, but I can’t seem to find where they’re coming from. I imagine if I continue with this group, I’ll meet the sources of the other voices.

\--

I managed to buy a horse! I had scrounged up enough gold from -- well, murdering bandits and thieving. Sorry, mother. But they attacked me first! So I don’t feel bad about it at all. Nearly died, so many times! I’m trying to get better at regeneration magic, but it’s slow going. I’m pretty handy with a war axe, though.

Right, horse. I’ve more or less ridden a full circuit around the lake; I quite like it here. I’m going to see what I can do to buy a house, it seems that there’s a nice lakeside house with it’s own dock and boat that’s also not too far from the marketplace. Maybe I can get work at the Riften Fishery, it would be good work for an Argonian. But something calls me to the great wildernesses of Skyrim…

 

 

Sundas, 23rd of Last Seed, 4E 201 

Yesterday I helped a Nord clear out a large group of bandits from his family’s castle. Again I almost died, for the sake of a Nord! Bah! I felt bad for him though; his family home invaded during time of war, and I couldn’t tell him this, but I found two Nord men and a woman dead in the cellar. I imagine that was his family. I feel deeply for his loss, but the castle is his once again and I took whatever I could carry. He said I could, so I did.

Today I helped an Argonian called Wujeeta get over her skooma addiction, and she gave me a beautiful ring in return! How did she not already pawn that for more money? Oh well, mine now. I will certainly pawn it though, I have no use for it. I will find another for when I marry. If I marry.

I finally have a way to gain rights to purchasing a house -- remember Wujeeta? I asked her about the source of the skooma, and the short story is that I told the Jarl, and now I am to go and destroy the skooma operation. I’m gonna die over a drug feud.

 

 

Morndas, 24th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

FUCK people with warhammers.

 

 

??, ?? of Last Seed, 4E 201 

I am back in Riften after nearly being killed at the skooma den. I barely made it out there alive! I had to nearly drag myself out of that cave, and then was nearly picked off by wolves! I hate Skyrim. I want to go back home.

I have been avoiding the Jarl all day, I can’t tell her yet that I have failed so far. I will keep an eye on the cave to be sure no one goes in or out, but I do not know if i will be able to kill the man with the warhammer.

 

 

Fredas, 29th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

I have hired a mage to be my protector and sidekick. Marcurio’s alright so far, doesn’t talk much. But he gets upset whenever i ask him to carry items for me. Doesn’t he have some spell to lighten the load? Still, he helped me kill the man known as The Butcher in the skooma den, for which I am grateful. He even helped me defeat some bandits whose bounty I had been putting off collecting due to me being outnumbered.

For ending the skooma operation, the Jarl has made me Thane of Riften! What an honor! Well, I’ll officially get the title once I purchase a residence here in town, but to think that I would have to become Thane in order to buy a house! It’s mind-boggling to me. Me, a Thane! The only downside is, the house is eight thousand septims! I’ve worked so hard to first get a horse, and then keep myself alive enough to save four thousand! This is going to take a while. But I am very happy that soon I won’t have to sleep in The Ratway ever again. Marcurio judges me harshly and complains every night I decide to sleep there. I think it may be the bodies that are still there that really bothers him, but it’s also cold, wet, and maddening to be there for any duration of time, so I can’t really blame him for complaining.

Still, Riften is very beautiful. I will be happy here, I think.

 

 

Loredas, 30th of Last Seed, 4E 201 

Keerava watched me ingest a whole bunch of ingredients so I could better understand their properties and effects. It was very painful for both of us.

Also, I only got 100 septims in reward for killing a bandit leader! I think the reward should have been more, considering I had to kill the followers as well, but there’s no point contesting it with the steward. She’s resolute in the decisions of the Jarl and Hold.

 

 

?? ??, 4E 201 

I… I didn’t mention this before, but the first time I was in The Rift, I found a torn-down shack that has a skooma operation in the basement. Well, today I decided to return to it, and what I found was horrifying. Oh, gods. Vampires run the operation. Ohh, gods. This is too intense for me. I can’t bring myself to leave though. I must see this through. Thank goodness Marcurio is with me; I surely would have died before I found out about the vampires.

Oh my _gods_. Vampires.


	2. Hearthfire, 4E 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knives-In-Head explores much, if not all of The Rift, and has a few misgivings about being an adventurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a while since I first promised to update! Sorry about that! Here's month number 2.

**Hearthfire, 4E 201**

 

Tirdas, 2nd of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Those vampires had found a literal spring of blood -- or blood-like liquid -- and were making a more potent strain of skooma out of it. It was horrifying, yet mesmerizing to look at the red liquid spewing out of the earth. There was a smell of rust and decay in the air, but also a slight sweet smell. I hope I never have to return to that shack. I left as soon as I had looted the place of any valuables, because…

I was finally able to buy Honeyside and furnish it! I had to do a few more bounties in order to afford it, but after selling all confiscated valuables, I now have a proper house, with a proper bedroom and proper kitchen (but don’t go into the basement, it’s still a dusty mess). What a change from the dusty, mildewy shack it was when I first went inside. There’s even a porch overlooking the lake, and a dock with a small fishing canoe attached by a flight of stairs. The stables are a short walk away as well, so I don’t have to go through the city gates to get outside the walls anymore.

This house is wonderful!

 

 

??, ?? of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I hired a carriage to Markarth on an errand for a nobleman called Bolli. As soon as I walked through the main gate, I witnessed a woman get stabbed to death by a guy shouting about “the Forsworn” or something. I hate this city already. I left as soon as my errand was over with. I do not want to return here anytime soon.

\--

Found a stray dog while I was out exploring the southeast corner of The Rift. He’s quite a good friend to have, and even helps protect me when I need it. Sadly, I was exploring a place called Forelhost and he died protecting me.

\--

I hate Forelhost. I hate it. I have almost died so many times. My food ran out, my potions were all used up, all because of those ancient dead Nords.  _Draugr. Ugh._

\--

I have anxiety and a fear of underground spaces now. Great.

 

 

??, ?? of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I...

I saw glowing runes upon a wall, so I walked towards them. I began to hear voices, and the closer I got, the louder the chanting grew. Then the runes lit up brilliantly, and when my eyesight recovered, the glowing runes were gone. The wall with runes was still there, but something happened. Something happened to  _me_. I’m not sure what’s happened to me. I feel and look fine, though, so it can’t have been too impactful.

 

 

Sundas, 7th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Just some exploring around The Rift. I’m taking a break from adventuring -- crawling around ruins -- to learn more about the layout of the area and people I am now Thane of. I’ve got minimal power, but I still feel a sense of responsibility to these people. Even if a good portion of them are racist nords, thieves, and drug addicts.

So far, Marcurio and I have been waylaid by two trolls (one frost, one normal) and a wood elf upon a stolen horse, and discovered where Stendarr’s Beacon tower lies. I stole all their precious items. Hey. I’m a regular guy, who also hates them. They’re aggressive and have a “kill first, ask questions later” attitude.

We also found a burned-down house that was still smouldering! No one has reported a fire or called for help, though I doubt that I would have known about this since I was lost in Forelhost for what seemed like weeks. I searched the ruined house, but all i found was a burnt corpse clutching a scroll. When I tried to take the scroll, it started to crumble, so I left it in the clutches of the corpse. I’m too afraid to wonder what happened here.

\--

This place is crazy. We (Marcurio and I) were exploring the southern mountains when we saw a woman who says she had been kidnapped, but had managed to escape. Gods, Skyrim is full of crazy people. I guess the same could be said for everywhere… I pointed her to Riften. I hope she will be alright. But, just to be safe, I followed close behind her so I would be sure she was alright, and along our route, we came across these two men standing over a few corpses! What the hell!

She totally. Entirely ran away from Riften instead of to Riften. I give up. She’s heading west towards Ivarstead. I don’t care anymore. I’m going back to surveying the land.

\--

I went back to the spot where I saw those men and the corpses, but the living men were gone. But the bodies were still there, so I checked them for clues, and they had a fair amount of gold and gems on them.I assume they were bandits, and someone had just collected a bounty. Damn, I wish that had been me. Oh well.

I am tired now. We explored all the way to Largashbur, and will continue from there another day. Hopefully the rain lets up, Marcurio keeps muttering about soggy feet. I keep telling him to get a horse like I did, but he refuses. I think he’s afraid of horses. His loss.

I hope Iona -- oh, she’s my housecarl -- has made dinner. I’m too tired to make anything.

 

 

Morndas, 8th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I slept fifteen hours and feel GREAT! I’m not gonna do anything today actually except read some books and go swimming.

 

 

Tirdas, 9th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I went back to Whiterun instead of continuing my surveying of The Rift. I grew bored with that. Besides, I wanted to follow up with the Jarl’s court wizard. I have no interest in what he says, especially now that I’ve actually talked to the man. He’s ever so slightly condescending, and thinks himself to be more important than he probably is. I want to do everything I can to annoy him. I don’t like him.

 

 

Turdas, 11th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

What is known about the Dark Brotherhood? This is the second or third assassin that has been sent to kill me. What did I do? Is it because I’m a Thane? I haven’t done anything that uses my political power, so what gives?

 

 

Morndas, 15th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I have explored much of The Rift at this point, though I suspect I have not discovered all locations within the Hold. But I have learned some very interesting things while out adventuring.

I have learned three new Words of Power since I last wrote, and it’s remarkable that there are so many in such a small area, let alone that I am able to learn them. I still don’t know how to use them, though, which is slightly frustrating. I feel like I should be able to use them, but they remain locked away from my skillset.

The fourth Word I learned was in a barrow in Ivarstead, which is where I also learned about a group called Greybeards who use the Thu’um. I think they can help me. I would go see them immediately, but I was very tired from fighting draugr in the barrow, and neither MArcurio or I were in the mood to climb seven thousand steps of a frigid Skyrim mountain, filled with gods-knows-what for monsters.

We dragged ourselves home along the northern road along the lake. I regret leaving my horse at the stables, but I will not repeat this mistake. But, we stopped by Sarethi Farm again, and there I saw someone! It was the woman I (sort of) saved! The kidnapped woman! She ended up at Sarethi Farm and I guess decided to stay. I hope she will be safe there.

\--

I remember I also found out some more information about this Dark Brotherhood that has been sending assassins after me. It seems that a boy in Windhelm has summoned them with a ritual called the Black Sacrament. I think I should check it out. I need some answers. After all, he left me to deal with a snow bear all by myself. I am thinking about recruiting a new follower. Perhaps Iona would like to join me and get out of that small house for once...

 

 

Tirdas, 16th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I found a peddler’s body in the eastern mountains, below Last Vigil. Then, I saw a horse attacking a bandit! I went to assist the horse, and together we killed the bandit. Marcurio helped, but he keeps going off on his own and I never know when he will come back. I try to not credit him much.

 

 

 

Middas, 17th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

We have come upon a Dwemer ruin, Mzulft. I looked at the storeroom, and found a surplus of dwemer metal and ingots, as well as a piece of glowing… something. Crystal. I dared not go into the actual ruin, Mjoll told me she was nearly killed by a metal construct in Mzunchlaeft. I am certainly not keen on trying  _that_  out anytime soon, let alone  _ever_.

\--

I have found enough flawless amethysts for Talen-Jei. I hope Keerava and he will be happy together.

\--

Can you believe Balimund doesn’t have a smelter? What does the guy even do with ore? I have to go all the way to Shor’s Stone to use a smelter, this is ridiculous. I really wish Balimund had a goddamned smelter.

\--

I learned another word of power. I really, really ought to seek out the help of those Greybeards. And I found something called Meridia’s Beacon in a chest near the word wall. An actual god spoke to me. I don't know how I feel about that, to be honest.

\--

Some guy named Sam Guinevere challenged me to a drinking contest. I don’t know who he is, but I don’t like him already. I left the inn and haven't been back yet.

 

 

Turdas, 18th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Remember that guy Brynjolf? I had almost forgotten about him, I was so preoccupied with exploring. Well, it seems I have joined the Thieves Guild. It’s crazy; I’m the Thane of Riften, and I’ve gone and joined the local thieves. I can’t shake this feeling of guilt and betrayal to the city I love, but this place is quickly becoming boring. I needed a new inlet for excitement. And the Guild has jobs that would take me all over Skyrim! I’m looking forward to the travel; seeing new places, new people…. Tonilia even gave me a new outfit to help with thieving. Vex and Delvin handle the jobs -- I’m incriminating everyone I mention in here. Hmm.

 

Anyways, I now have a person I can sell any stolen goods to, so I’m all set.

 

 

Fredas, 19th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Yesterday, some crazy Argonian started rambling about memories and something about a lexicon, and how it needed to be returned to Avanchnzel, and then shoved it into my hands begging me to take it there for her. So, here I am. At the entrance to a Dwemer ruin. In the dark. With only Marcurio to watch my back.

I am too afraid to go in.

 

 

Sundas, 21st of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I have witnessed a wolf fighting two saber tooth cats at Autumnshade Clearing. Upon further inspection, all three had been killed by a troll, who had succumbed to wounds dealt by one of those three. Nature is amazing.

\--

I am a little bit lost in the woods at the northern base of High Hrothgar mountain. I have always hired a carriage to take me to Whiterun, but I figured now was as good a time as any to get my bearings and follow a route. Which, is pretty easy. You just follow the river.

\--

I can see the outline of Dragonsreach through the rain now. I would like to hurry, so we can get to the inn before it gets much later. It is already well past dinnertime, and I am very hungry.

 

 

Tirdas, 23rd of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

While in Whiterun, I joined up with the Companions. They are… a rough and rude bunch, and could easily kick my ass into the dirt. But they -- we -- are all family, so I’m confident they wouldn't actually do that. Though, the first thing I saw when I entered Jorvaskr was a fistfight…

Vilkas (or was it Farkas? They look so similar) tested my strength in the yard and says I’ve got some skill.

But now I am off to Swindler’s Den to retrieve an amulet for a (really hot!) Khajiit merchant.

\--

The land around Whiterun is open and rocky and full of scrub plants. The sky is grey and overcast, and the only large body of water nearby is the river that I followed to get here, and the river to the west. This place is making me anxious. I want to go home.

 

 

Middas, 24th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Did I ever mention the Orc clan that was under house arrest because of a disease? Well, that happened. But I have the final ingredient to help their alchemist create a cure! It’s a daedra heart! I have a strong urge to eat it to learn its properties, but their plight is more important. Plus, it’s kinda gross to eat a slightly-old Daedra heart. I would prefer to sample a fresh one, if possible, for the sake of science.

\--

Well, I gave Atub the ingredients, watched the ritual, got spooked by another daedric prince yelling from the sky; you know, the usual day in Skyrim. Pff. Then I got dragged into Chief Yamarz’s quest because he’s a baby. So I left Yamarz at Giant’s Grove because like HELL I am strong enough to defeat one on my own! I know he said he’s going to kill it, but let’s be real. That’s not going to happen. If he’s so tough, he can hide from the giants and wait for me to come back. I’m not dealing with that right now.

 

 

Turdas, 25th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

What if Yamarz dies? I’m gonna have to kill that giant FOR him. Gods, I really don’t want to be chief of an Orc tribe. I’m an Argonian, for crying out loud. I shouldn’t have to do this. And actually, I’m pretty sure this doesn’t even fall within my duties as Thane of Riften. The Orcs of L are a pretty exclusionary bunch and don’t like outsiders. What makes me so special?

\--

It’s those Words of Power, isn’t it. Maybe there’s a connection, however faint.

 

 

Loredas, 27th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

I’ve spent the past few days in Whiterun. It’s decent. I’ve done a few odd jobs, like telling off the bard Mikael and threatening him if he continues to pursue Carlotta. It was quite funny! She was in the room the whole time, how embarrassing for him! Disgusting womanizer.

I have decided to explore the area surrounding the northern route between Riften and Whiterun, even though I would much rather hire a carriage.

\--

Marcurio has a very annoying…...side effect of his sparks magic, which causes killed attackers to fly off at breakneck speed in a random direction. This causes me to lose track of bodies that I would prefer to keep close by so I can loot them. I’ve never found some bodies.

\--

Actually, his magic in general does that. Really annoying. I’ll have to talk to him about improving on his acceleration and velocity, otherwise I may have to get a new follower.

\--

I’ve stopped at Darkwater Crossing to do a little bit of paying work in the mine. Re-mine-s (haha, get it?) of when I wanted a job in Riften. Ha. I talk like that was decades ago. It has only been two months and already so much has happened to me. I /feel/ older, but I really haven’t aged at all.

A couple of people have mentioned an Argonian named Derkeethus and that he hasn’t been seen for a while. The way the Dunmer said it frightens me. I must find their friend. I must find my kin. I will sleep then depart early in the morning.

 

 

Sundas, 28th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Darkwater Pass is a very spooky place and I do not like it at all.

\--

WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?! PALLID, HUNCHED SCRAWNY FIGURES WITH ELF EARS.

\--

THERE ARE BUGS. THERE ARE LARGE BUGS THAT SPIT VENOM LIKE A FROST SPIDER. IF DERKEETHUS ISN’T ALREADY DEAD THEN HE SOON WILL BE AND I WILL BE TOO LATE.

\--

I found Derkeethus at the bottom of a floor trap. He is alive, but I’m afraid he won’t be by the time I save him.

\--

I HATE THIS PLACE I HATE THIS PLACE I HATE THIS PLACE I HATE THIS PLACE I HATE THIS PLACE I HATE THIS PLACE

\--

THEY COME OUT OF THE WALLS??? LIKE GHOSTS???

No, they have little spider-sac sized hiding pods on the wall.

\--

Marcurio is hissing at me to stop writing in my journal and focus on looking for enemies.

\--

Everyone is dead except me, Marcurio, and Derkeethus. Derkeethus has speedily returned home, and I crashed on one of their sleeping rolls for 12 hours. Goddamn.

 

 

Morndas, 29th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

On the way home I encountered some corpses strewn about the Rift woodland, with three Imperial soldiers standing over the bodies. Did I just catch the tail end of a mutiny? But then the head soldier (I can only assume that’s what he was) demanded 100 septims for my silence! Then when I refused, they attacked! Obviously, none of those three survived. I looted their corpses and took everything they had, and now their corpses are equal with their slain comrades. Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it!

\--

Marcurio’s run off again, and I need the stuff I had him carry. The market will be closed if he doesn’t return soon, and I have Imperial armor to sell.

 

 

Tirdas, 30th of Hearthfire, 4E 201 

Another assassin from an organization called the Dark Brotherhood tried to assassinate me this morning. It’s only 10am! And what have I done to deserve a death contract? Don’t answer that.

Marcurio saw me write that and won’t stop snickering. He’s lucky he’s useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been playing Knives's playthrough a lot lately. First I had two weeks of petsitting in February, then another week in March, then visited Illinois in mid March, then went to Copenhagen, Denmark in late April/early May, then ANOTHER week of petsitting right after I got back, all on top of working my day job -- I'm so tired still. But! I'm still going to be keeping record of all his adventures, but they might not be literal day-by-day records. We'll see what happens.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! Have a great week, maybe I'll see you in a month or so!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please give me a kudos and maybe leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
